The Untold Secrets
by Gleek1236
Summary: "I stare down at the little pink stick, and feel the tears coming as the pink plus sign appears. I slide down on the ground and let my tears run down my cheeks." Quinn Fabray is pregnant, and doesn't know what to do. Will her boyfriend Sam leave her in her time of need or stand by her through thick and thin?
1. How did this happen?

**Quinn's POV:**  
I stare down at the little pink stick, and feel the tears coming as the pink plus sign appears. I slide down on the ground and let my tears run down my cheeks. This isn't possible, Sam used protection! I let a sob escape. I hear my phone go off, and I pick it up. Sam. I do my best to stop crying, and answer it.

"Hello?" I say weakly.

"Hey, I was just calling to be sure you were okay... you seemed distracted all day, and then you rushed out of the school without saying goodbye." said Sam's, soft, caring voice.

"Oh, um, yeah I'm fine, just a bit under the weather... "

Not a lie, I thought. All those times I thought I had eaten something bad, it was really morning sickness.

"Sorry baby. Want me to come over?" he said softly.

"No! I mean, no it's fine, don't want you getting sick too..."

"Alright. I've got to go. Feel better." he sighed.

"Thanks... love you."

"Love you too."

We hang up, and I feel more tears escaping my eyes. How can I tell Sam? He has a great life ahead of him, and I'm just coming in and ruining it! I lie down on the bathroom floor and let myself cry freely. Why does this stuff always happen to me?

*A few hours later*

I wake up, and the first thing that hits me is the fact that I'm still on my bathroom floor. I sit up and rub my neck, which now hurts like crazy. I push myself off the ground and walk to my room. The house is still empty, my Dad's at work and my Mom's probably out shopping. I grab my diary and flop down on my bed.

"Dear Diary  
why does this kind of stuff always happen to me? We were careful, and somehow it still happens. How will I tell Sam? Tell him that I've ruined his life? I can't bear it, what if he breaks up with me? What can I do? I'll be a loser, a Lima Loser along with Puck. I thought I had a chance to get out of here, I really did. Guess not."

I shut my diary and flip over onto my bed so I'm staring up at the ceiling. My dad helped me tape glow in the dark stars on my ceiling when I was little, saying "You'll always be my star." Will I still be his star now? For what feels like the tenth time today, I begin to cry.

**Sam's POV:**

I knock gently on the front door of Quinn's house. I straighten out the flowers in my hands, trying to make them look nice. I hope these will make her feel better, I feel bad for her feeling sick, and I'm going to miss her at school tomorrow. I frown, waiting for someone to come and answer the door, but no one does... I wander around the side of the house

"Quinn?" I call.

I try the back door, pushing it open, the lights are on in her hallway, I search in her kitchen and living room but I can't see her so I guess she must be in her room. I make my way up the stairs, her door creaks and I make my way into her room, and she's lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey Quinn, how are you baby?" I said, lying next to her.

She turns to look at me, her eyes look glassy with tears, as if she's crying, and she wipes her cheeks.

"Oh Sam you shouldn't have bought me flowers" she says, smiling weakly.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah... totally... do you want a drink? Something to eat?" she says, sitting up.

"Umm... I'd kill for a sandwich..."

"Sure thing" she smiles.

She makes her way down the stairs and I can hear her opening the drawers in the kitchen. I quickly reach under her pillow and pull out her diary, flipping through the pages, looking for the most recent entry, I scan over the words. What can't she tell me? What's upsetting her so much? I slip the diary back under the pillow and wrench open one of her drawers, rummaging through her belongings... but there's nothing there... I search in the bottom of the wardrobe, but there are just shoes. I take a look under her bed, searching through her book shelves, but there's still nothing. I can hear her footsteps coming back up the stairs... I quickly glance into the bin... Oh my god... I can't believe it, I twist the tiny stick over, but... it just confirms my fears... but how? We were safe, we used a... but then something else catches my eye, I know that Quinn is near the top of the stairs, but I can't resist, I reach in, it's from last weekend, used... but... but... but... and that's when I notice a tiny split in the latex, oh my god.

Quinn comes into the room, smiling, carrying a tray with two sandwiches and two glasses of lemonade, she looks at me, smiling, and then she spots the test in my hands. She gasps, her mouth opens like she's about to speak but no words come out, she loosens her grip on the tray and it falls to the floor, the glasses crash and shatter into the tiniest pieces, pools of lemonade spill onto the white Persian rug, tears begin to stream down her cheeks, and I'm speechless...

"I don't understand Sam... how... how did it ha... happen?" she cries.

I struggle to find words. "I just... the... my... the condom broke..."


	2. New friends, New enemies

**Sam's POV:**

"I don't understand Sam... how... how did it ha... happen?" she cried.

I was struggling to find the right words. "I just... the... my... the condom broke..."

She closes her eyes, her breath ragged and raw, and I'm speechless... I can't believe this... she's... she's pregnant, and it's all my fault. I try to wrap my head around this while I watch my girlfriend cry. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Excuse me..." I blurted out.

I ran out of her room, down the stairs and out the front door. What have I done?

**Quinn's POV:**

I watch Sam sprint out the door, as more and more tears run down my cheeks. He must be mad. I wrap my arms around my chest and let a sob escape me. What if he leaves me? What if I have to do this alone? I could never... We could barely do this together. I close my eyes as more tears spill out. I'm so sorry, Sam.

**Sam's POV:**

What must Quinn think? She must think I'm abandoning her, that I'm mad. I'm not... It's just hard to think about. We both have futures ahead of us... well, we did anyway. I sit down on Quinn's front step; it's just begun to get dark. I hang my head in my hands. After a few moments, I sigh and stand up. I have to talk to her.

**Quinn's POV:**

I'm lying curled up in a ball on my bed when I hear the front door open. Must be my mom. I hear footsteps come up the stairs, and then hear my door open.

"Quinn?" Sam whispers.  
It's him! He's come back... but to do what? Is he going to break-up with me? I sit up.

"Sam..." I croak.

My voice is hoarse, and I'm sure my eyes are red.

"I'm so sorry." he says quietly.

It's then that I know everything's okay, but that doesn't stop the tears. Before I know it, I'm in Sam's arms. I gaze up at him.

"We can do this you know." he smiles.

I close my eyes, and lean my head against his chest.

"But... what if we can't?" I sob quietly.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray. I love you more than anybody in this entire world. I will never regret what happened that night, even if it leads to well, you getting pregnant. I can swear to you, that I will never, EVER leave you, hear me?"

I nod into his chest.

"Thank you Sam..."

*The next day at school*

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asks softly.

I nod, my cheerleading uniform is neatly folded in my hands, and I grab my pom poms from my locker and make my way over to coach Sue's office, Sam smiles.

"Wait for me yeah?" I tell him.

He smiles, kissing me on the cheek, and I make my way into the office, I can feel my stomach turning back flips, I place my cheerleading uniform and my pom poms on her desk, she looks up, disgust in her eyes.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Sue asks coldly.

"I can't do this anymore coach" I sigh.

"You can't QUIT cheerio's! You either die or I kick you off!" she raises her voice angrily.

"I'm sorry, but it would end up like this anyway..."

"What?" she askes confused.

"Nothing... I have to go..."

I can feel my heart sinking inside of my chest, the door clicks shut behind me, I tell myself that I won't cry, not in the middle of school, but I can already feel my eyes prickling. Sam wraps me in his arms, holding me close to him. He makes me feel safe, like all the teasing, all the sharp words and whispered rumours can't hurt me, although I know it's never that simple...

"We're going to be ok Lucy" Sam says.

Sam is the only boy I ever let call me Lucy, he says it so gently, like he's whispering to me, when he calls me Lucy rather than Quinn... well it makes me love him all the more... Because it just shows that he knows the real me...

*The next day*

**Sam's POV:**

"What was with us today? We haven't played that bad all year" Finn sighed.

"It was Evans, what was up with you? It's like you were somewhere else completely!" says Karofsky glaring at me.

"Hey back off!" I yell.

"Yeah just leave it Karofsky, are you ok Sam?" Finn asks.

"Yeah... just... let's just say girlfriend troubles" I sigh.

"Ah, been there done that, got the T-shirt!" he laughs. Finn sure has had his (and a lot of guys's) fair share of girlfriend troubles.

He has no idea. My heads been a mess ever since this pregnancy happened... how are we supposed to support a child? I don't even have a job, it's lucky that dad found us a house, so we're doing ok now... but what if her parents kick her out and she has to come live with me? Will she want to keep the baby? Would we bring it up? I just don't know how I'm going to cope with it all...

*A few days later*

**Quinn's POV:**

I can't believe it. I've been slushied more times in the last three days than Rachel ever has, and no one even knows my secret yet. All they know is that I'm off the Cheerio's, so what will happen when they DO find out the truth? I'm standing leaning against my locker, clutching my books to my chest tightly. I look over and spot Rachel by her locker. I might as well go talk to her, Sam's not here yet and now she's my equal now anyway...

"Hi Rachel!" I smile.

I try to make my voice as nice as possible, trying to show her that I'm nice now...

"Don't hurt me, please! I've already been slushied..." Rachel whimpers, backing away.

I feel taken aback. Is that what Rachel feels like all the time?

"No! I don't want to hurt you... I would never..."

"What about all those times you slushied me, that one time you and Santana threw me in the dumpster, the numerous times you've, SLAPPED ME?" she interupted.

I feel guilty, I never thought Rachel would remember all those things...

"I'm so sorry..." I say quietly.

"Why? You would only try to befriend me if you're completely off the social hierarchy!"

I feel tears sting my eyes, she's right, I am.

"I am..." I whisper, holding back tears.

Rachel looks stunned.

"How? What? Huh?"

I grab her hand and pull her into the girl's bathroom. I check under every single stall to make sure that there's no one in here.

"I'm pregnant..."

Rachel looks shocked, then upset, then sympathetic, all at the same time.

"How have I not heard this through gossip?" she asks.

"I haven't told anyone but you and Sam... I quit Cheerio's so Coach Sylvester wouldn't have to kick me off, and since then I've been the new slushy target..."

Rachel squeezes my hand and I smile slightly. The first bell rings, and she pulls me off the ground. I don't really want to go to class, I'll just be back in here soon anyway... stupid morning sickness...  
We're walking out the door when I see Santana and Brittany walk up to us... Oh no...

"Get away from our Cheerio Man-Hands!" Santana snaps, glaring at Rachel

"No violence San, please!" Brittany cries

Santana nods. "Q, we need to talk."

I watch Rachel quickly walk away, and now I'm just left with Santana and Brittany. Oh gosh...

"Ok Quinn, I thought we were friends!" Santana says, placing her hands on her hips.

"Umm... so did I?" I say, confused.

"Why did you quit the cheerleaders?" Santana says.

"I just... don't have the time anymore" I sigh

"God I thought you were better than that!" she shouts.

"You're a nobody now" Brittany adds, taking her place next to Santana.

"Yeah... thanks Brittany" I say sarcastically looking down.

Santana turns to look at me with disgust, then she turns her back and walks away with Brittany. I sigh, slowly making my way out of the bathroom. I see Rachel standing at her locker, a couple of boys laugh at her sequin leg warmers as they walk past but she just carries on, pretending it doesn't bother her but I can see her lip quivering. How does she do it? I never realised I could make someone feel so bad, I hurt her so much, and now I'm just like her, and she's standing by me. How does she do that? I can't help thinking that if things were the other way around I would have kicked her while she was weak, she smiles at me, and I'm just hoping somewhere inside of me, that we can be friends...


	3. Stuck

**Finn's POV:**

I walk into the hallway, seething. I'm not sure why I'm getting so mad, it's just, I don't know, truthfully, I'm jealous of him. He has the girl of his dreams, while I'm over here wishing I had Rachel...

"Hey dude." Sam says smiling.

I look up and see Sam. I turn away, looking into my locker like I'm trying to find something.

"Finn..."

I take a deep breath... I know I shouldn't take my insecurities out on Sam, he's my bro, but I just can't help it...

"What? I thought we always had each others backs right? Tell each other everything, and all that girl crap... but apparently, your little issue is the exception!" I rant.

I turn away and slam my locker. The loud noise echoes through out the empty hallway.

"FINE!"

He's yelling now, his face is red, I've never seen him this mad...

"You REALLY wanna know what's going on?" He screams.

He stares right at me, and I weakly nod... He sinks down to the ground, all the anger rushing from his face, changing into sadness.

"She's pregnant, dude..." he says sadly.

I gasp. Sam, Quinn, what? HOW? He would've TOLD me about their hook-up, right? I kneel down to his level.

"For real?"

"YES! You think I'd make this up?"

He's crying now, his head in his hands.

"I just don't know what to do... What if her parents kick her out?! How will we get by? How can I have a baby? I'm sure she won't want an abortion..." he sighs.

"It'll be alright dude... Listen, I'm really sorry about before... I didn't know..."

"I know man. It's not your fault, I should've told you..."

"It's all good." I smile.

I help him up and we walk back to class.

**Rachel's POV:**

Quinn and I walk back to class. I feel so bad for her... she must be so upset... I give her a small smile. I have no idea what I would do if I was her... But I don't have to worry about that. Finn doesn't even give me a second glance. I sigh. Someday... I tell my self. At least now Quinn and I are friends... that's nice. Now all I need is Finn...

As we make our way back to class, we see Sam and Finn walking down the hallway talking quietly, Sam has trails of tears down his cheeks and Finn walks with his head slightly tilted to the side, his hands buried in his pocket, shoulders hunched, which I know all too well is something he only does when he's worried...

Quinn stumbles, I grab her arms and sturdy her and they approach. Sam pulls Quinn into a hug and I can see her whispering something into his ear, he smiles.

"Yeah... Finn knows too..."

I look up at Finn, he looks down to me, confused.

"So we all know?" he asks.

"Looks like it..." Quinn says.

"Are you ok Quinn?" Finn asks kindly.

"Honestly? No..."

She sighs and I can see fresh tears welling up in her eyes, but she blinks them away, holding her head high. A dinner lady makes her way down the hallway, carrying a bucket of compost, we all stop momentarily, silent, the awkwardness is thick in the air, she glances at us all, but doesn't give it a second though. Quinn cups her hand over her mouth, and I swear she's about to run back into the toilet. But she breathes deeply and smiles a weak, thin smile.

"I'm ok" she finally says.

"You will be ok Quinn" Sam says.

"You both will... I know this is difficult for you two... but no matter what, we're all in this thing together, friends yeah?" Finn smiles.

"Of course" I say smiling up at Finn. Oh God. I think I weirded him out...

"Deal" Sam says happily.

"Yeah... I need all the friends I can get at the moment" Quinn agrees.

**Finn's POV:**

I watch as Quinn and Sam walk away, leaving me and Rachel awkwardly. We stand in silence, until Rachel speaks up.

"I better get back to class..."

She turns on her heels and takes a few steps, but I can't let her go, this is my chance...

"Rachel, wait!" I shout after her.

She turns around and it's like a movie scene. Her gorgeous chocolate brown hair whips around her face, and she stares at me with her big sparkly brown eyes.

"Yes?"

I pull at my collar. I could do it right now... I could ask her out...

"I was wondering if maybe, uh, you know..." I can't find the words to say!

Rachel's laugh rings out, her smile is so beautiful...

"Sorry, Finn... I don't know!" she grins.

"Um, right, uh, so you know, if maybe sometime, you would, um..."

I'm about to do it. I'm sweating like crazy, my hearts beating and I've never been this nervous before.

"Like, uh... do a duet with me!"

As soon as I blurt those stupid words, I regret it... Rachel's smile slowly fades.

"We do duets all the time, Finn..." she smiles.

She says this as though she's talking to a small child... I groan inwardly...

"Oh... Well, I, uh, better go... See you around Rach..."

I watch her turn around and walk away. Urgh... what did I do?

**Rachel's POV:**

He was about to do it, I just know it! Ugh... he was about to ask me out... I feel the tears welling up, I just love him so much...


	4. What has Quinn done?

**Sam's POV:**

"Ok, so pair up, and work on the project together" Mr Schue says, clasping his hands together.

Finn smiles and makes his way over to sit next to me, we always work together in Spanish, I wish Quinn took Spanish... but she took French instead... oh well, Finn grins at me and begins flipping through his text book.

"Do you know what's Spanish for cinema?" he asks.

"Cine..." I begin, but he interrupts me.

"Oh cool, thanks..." he smiles.

I sigh and grab my pencil from my pencil case, I open my text book... but I don't even know where to begin.

Suddenly his face goes serious. "Ok dude... it's bro to bro time, what's up?" Why can't he just let this go?!

"Just girlfriend troubles" I sigh.

"Yeah, everyone has girlfriend troubles, but this is different, you have been nothing but miserable all week! What's Quinn done?" he asks, tilting his head with that dopey look he always has.

"God she hasn't done anything!" I yell.

"Uhh! You two, focus on the work please!" Mr Schue sayslooking up.

"Sorry Mr Shu..." I say slowly, looking back to my work.

"So... what's up?"

I look at Finn, and I know that I could just tell him, tell SOMEONE. But I'm not sure I should...

"Nothing man" I sigh.

"Doesn't sound like nothing to me..." he says, still pressing the matter.

"I can't tell you anyway... it's none of your business!" I shout furiously.

"Alright then!" he yells back.

He gets up, shoving his chair back. It slams into the wall, with a loud crash, and he storms out of the classroom, everyone staring after him.

"Sam... what's going on?" Mr Schue asks.

I sigh and shake my head.

"I'm not sure... I'll go find him."

I push my chair back and walk out of the room. It feels like I'm always wrong, messing up in someway, whether it's with Quinn, school, Glee, or this time, Finn. I shake my head and go to find him.

**Quinn's POV:**

I'm sitting in class, bored out of my mind. We're learning about some war, but I can't get myself to focus, for two reasons. One, I don't know how I can have a BABY... but two, I think I'm about to throw up, stupid morning sickness. I raise my hand.

"Yes, Quinn?" asks Mr Mcleod.

"May I please use the bathroom?" I ask.

"No, we'll be out of class in 10 minutes." he says, turning back to the baord.

I groan to myself and sink back into my chair. I try to listen to the teacher, but the nausea is too distracting. Suddenly I feel bile rising out of my throat. Crap, crap, crap... I get up as fast as I can and run out of the classroom, thankful that it's right by the bathroom. I sprint into a stall, barely getting there on time. I drop to my knees and empty the contents of my stomach. That's when I hear the bathroom door swing open. I reach up to close the stall door, but that's when I see Rachel standing behind me.

"Are you okay?" she asks comfortingly. "Mr Mcleod sent me to check on you."

I shake my head. I'm curled into a ball on the bathroom floor, leaning against the stall wall. I'm pleasantly surprised that I'm not crying yet...

"C'mon" she says pulling me up.

She helps me up and leads me to a sink. I lean against it and Rachel wets a paper towel with cool water and hands it to me.

"Thank you..." I say smiling weakly.

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a piece of gum. I press the cool towel against my face, and it feels amazing. I take the gum gratefully.

"You don't have to do this... I've been nothing but awful to you, and yet, you're being so nice... You have no idea the things I'd do to you if you were in my place..." I say, the guilt rushing back into me.

She just shrugs. "I know. It's alright."

She pulls me into a hug, and I realize I'm crying...


End file.
